catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Phyllida Crowley Smith
Isle of Wight, United Kingdom |trained = Bush Davies School of Theatre Arts |social_media = }}Phyllida Crowley-Smith is an English ballerina and choreographer. She portrayed Victoria in the [[Cats (1998 Film)|1998 Cats film]]. Cats History London - 05/1992 - Victoria London - 11/1992 - Victoria London - 05/1993 - Victoria London - 11/1993 - Victoria 1998 Movie - 09/1997 - Victoria Career Phyllida hails from the Isle of Wight (off the South Coast of England), where she began training at the age of 4 at her mother's dance school. From the age of sixteen she studied at the Bush Davies School of Theatre Arts, during which time she won the Cosmopolitan Magazine Young Dancer of the Year Award for choreography, the Noreen Bush Award for classical ballet and the Dancing Times Award for choreography. West End credits: Phantom of the Opera as "Meg Giry" and lead dancer, Cats playing "Victoria" and "Demeter", the original London Cast of Fame and "Frenchie" in Grease. Other theatre work : Gillian Lynne and Friends at the Minerva Theatre, Chichester, Oklahoma! National Tour playing Dream "Laurie", Heathcliff National Tour and Robinson Crusoe at Wimbledon. She has also appeared in several charity galas including Dance for Life at Her Majesty's Theatre and A Handful of Keys at the Prince Edward Theatre. Choreography: Bouncers in Harlow, a natural history series entitled Who's Afraid Of... for the BBC, The Larks at the Dolman Theatre, Newport, and several pieces for Doreen Bird College. Television work includes Peak Practice, The Ghost's of Oxford Street, Children in Need, The Olivier Awards, Talking Telephone Numbers and the Brit Awards 1991. Recordings: A BBC children's Radio show called The Song Tree: Octavia and Friends playing "Millie the Millipede", "Original Cast Albums" of Fame and Heathcliff and Dave's Brother Al with the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra. Also as part of the Fame company, she recorded a song for the album We Can Be Kind which was in aid of the charity "West End Cares". Television and Film: Pebble Mill and the exclusive video of Andrew Lloyd Webber's CATS , in which she returned to her West End role of "Victoria the White Cat". She has both choreographed and performed in "On Broadway" a tribute to the great Stage Musicals; at various venues in England and Wales. Phyllida is now the Head of the Dance Department at the Guildford School of Acting in the University of Surrey. Gallery Misto Victoria l9211 09.jpg|1992 London Tugger_l9305_01.jpg|1992 London Jellicle Songs L9211.jpg|1992 London Copland l9211 10.jpg|1992 London Deut Kittens l9206 13.jpg|1992 London Victoria l9305 7 Phyllida CSmith.jpg|1993 London Victoria l9305 22 Phyllida CSmith.jpg|1993 London Victoria Phyllida C S Cats Film 08.jpg|1998 Film Victoria Phyllida C S Cats Film 01.jpg|1998 Film Victoria Phyllida C S Cats Film 03.jpg|1998 Film Victoria Phyllida C S Cats Film 04.jpg|1998 Film Victoria Phyllida C S Cats Film 05.jpg|1998 Film Victoria Phyllida C S Cats Film 07.jpg|1998 Film Victoria Phyllida CS 1998 film still.jpg|1998 Film Grizabella Victoria act 2 Film 01.jpg|1998 Film Victoria Phyllida C S Cats Film 02.jpg|1998 Film Mistoffelees Victoria Film 02.jpg|1998 Film Victoria Phyllida C S Cats Film 06.jpg|1998 Film Vic Alonzo cats-film-227.jpg|1998 Film Bj5hkwlIAAApi3E.jpg|Behind the scenes (1992 London) Vic Bomba Alonzo Film 1998 bts 01.jpg|Behind the scenes (1998 Film) Phyllida Crowley-Smith.jpg Category:London Cast Category:Movie (1998) Cast Category:Victoria actor